villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Harcourt
William Harcourt is the main antagonist in the 1988 action science fiction hit film Alien Nation. He is portrayed by actor Terence Stamp. William Harcourt is a member of an alien species called Tenctonese, they are a race from the planet Tencton, who were used as slaves who can adapt in any environment, geneticlly engineered to work in any environment. The Tecntonese ship crashed on Earth in the year 1991 and with no way to leave Earth are allowed to live among humans. The Tenctonese are called "Newcomers" by humans cause they are new to Earth. William Harcourt is a businessman and drug dealer in Los Angeles. He along with his associate Rudyard Kipling were distributing a drug called "Jabluka", a drug that was given to the slaves. When the drug is taken, it increases strenght, the more they get, the harder they worked, the harder they worked, the more they get. Harcourt was using a oil refinery to make Jabluka as a front for his business. Harcourt had a Newcomer named Warren Hubley murdered in a smokescreen robbery in a store in "Tenctown", a neighborhood with a lot of Newcomers. Rudyard Kipling was apart of the robbery with Martin Helder, a human and another Newcomer. The robbery resulted in the death of a cop named Bill Tuggle, partner of Matthew Sikes, who later on with newly promoted Newcomer detective George Francisco who are on the case. William Harcourt is honored at a banquet by the mayor of Los Angeles for "Businessman of the Year" award. Detective Matthew Sikes and George Francisco go there to ask Harcourt some questions. Harcourt is pleased that George Francisco is now a detective and tells him he is an example for their people. After Sikes and Francisco leave, Harcourt tells Kipling that they have a problem and must be taken care of, the problem he is taking about is a Newcomer business associate Joshua Strader. Harcourt has Joshua Strader murdered by having some human associates throw him into the sea water along the beach cause sea water is harmful to Newcomers cause it is like battery acid to them. Joshua Strader is murdered cause he refused to be apart of William Harcourt's distribution of Jabluka. William Harcourt along with Kipling and some human associates are at the "Encounters" club in the office and discuss the Jabluka distribution. Matthew Sikes and George Francisco arrive at the club and George has a C-4 charge bomb, the one that was almost placed in George's car by Harcourt's associate to kill Sikes and Francisco. George tells Harcourt that he is under arrest for murder. A female Newcomer named Cassandra who was at the meeting overhears it, she was Joshua Strader's girlfriend. Cassandra is angry and is about to shoot Harcourt, but is distracted and Harcourt and Kipling run off with the Jabluka. Sikes and Francisco go after them. Harcourt and Kipling steal a police car, Sikes and Francisco chase after them and they end up at the docks where Harcourt is dropped off. Sikes plays "chicken" with Harcourt and Kilping, and both do not swerve, which both crash into one another, killing Kipling. Sikes finds Harcourt and is about to arrest him, but Harcourt takes a lot of Jabluka and overdoses on it, supposely kills Harcourt, but when overdosed on it causes a mutation and turns Harcourt into a hulkish Newcomer with great strength. Harcourt is being taken away in a meat wagon by the police. George, after Sikes telling him that Harcourt overdosed on the drug realises that Harcourt is not dead. Harcourt kills the two cops in the meat wagon He, Sikes, a long with another cop search the dock area and both split up. Harcourt kills the cop and Sikes sees Harcourt and tries to stop him with the bigger gun he has, but does not stop Harcourt. Harcourt hurts Sikes by breaking his arm, Sikes manages to get run from him and ends up on a boat. Harcourt catches up with Sikes, but Sikes pushes Harcourt in the ocean. Harcourt, dying of the salt water is fighting with Sikes. Sikes is rescued by George Francisco in a helicopter. Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Business Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased